In Which The Doctor Becomes Obsessed With Nyan Cat
by Person-without-a-FF.N-account
Summary: Title says it all! This story is a little oneshot, and it also contains the Master with his wonderful sarcasm to entertain you all!


A/N: So yes! I was bored one night and playing Nyan Cat. 'Nuff said.

This is also a sort of present for all you lovely readers of my other fanfics, if you're reading this, because I'm going to not have internet for several months so I won't be uploading anything else :(

I hope you find it enjoyable!

Disclaimer: Doctor Who is copyrighted to the BBC, Nyan Cat is... umm, actually, I'm not sure who owns it. BUT NOT ME! I don't own either of them. I simply write fanfiction ^_^

* * *

'Worried' was not an everyday sentiment for the Master.

'Worried' often meant someone else's wellbeing was jeopardised, and this was usually a _good _thing in the Master's opinion. But here he was, worrying.

The reason for his worry was that he had not seen the Doctor for two whole days. This had been a stroke of luck at first, and the Master had utilised the time by reconfiguring the gravity of all the bathrooms.

However, he'd soon got bored and went in search of his fellow Time Lord.

Now, after scouring what felt like most the TARDIS (although he was sure the ship was still hiding the weapons room), the Master was pretty sure that the Doctor didn't seem to be _anywhere_, and it was worrying.

Still half-expecting the Doctor to pop out of a door and yell "BOO!", the Master went back to the console room to wait, where after half an hour or so, the TARDIS's mood seemed to improve, and she let him use the scanner to look for the Doctor.

"Gaming room five..." the Master tapped the screen, frowning, "Now what are you doing there?"

Taking a shortcut from the console room, he arrived to find the Doctor standing at one of the gaming platforms, his eyes glued to the screen. The machine was also playing loud music. Loud, repetitive, annoying music that sounded like someone saying 'Yum' over and over again in time to a vague tune whilst under the effects of helium.

"Doctor?" the Master asked uncertainly.

"Mm." the Doctor didn't take his eyes off the screen.

The Master cautiously stepped up behind the other Time Lord to see what exactly was the cause of the abominable noise.

An incredibly pixelated image played before his eyes. Against a blue background and what appeared to be winking stars, some sort of... creature was being confronted with moving icons that vaguely resembled foods from Earth. Every time the Doctor nudged the controls, the creature would jump up or down, avoiding or flying through the food. Each time he flew through it, an annoying message popped up at the bottom of the screen and a voice in the background said "Yummy!".

After several minutes of watching this, the Master concluded the game as pointless, repetitive, annoying and slightly hypnotic. Together with the music, it was almost worse than hearing Sontaran poetry.

"Doctor?" he asked again.

"Mmm? Oh, hello!" the Doctor smiled in the Master's general direction, but still didn't move his eyes from the screen.

"What _exactly_ is that?"

"Nyan cat!" the Doctor explained, dodging something that looked like a lettuce, "It's a sort of... a cat with a pop tart for a body which flies through space eating floating food and emitting rainbows."

The Master really couldn't think of anything satisfactory to say to this, so he simply raised his eyebrows.

The Doctor suddenly shouted, "OHYES! Nyan-up and Omnomnometer full! Strawberry! Cake! Two cakes! YES! Aw, no! Cabbage!"

With every word he spoke, the Master's eyebrows elevated higher and higher, until he finally asked, "Doesn't this, ah, Nyan Cat game get a bit repetitive?"

"Not really, you just - ARGH! CELERY! DIE IN HELL!"

The Master wished he could raise his eyebrows even higher, but they wouldn't comply so he simply rolled his eyes instead.

"Is this game the reason I haven't seen you for two days?"

The Doctor nearly missed a cupcake. "Two days? I've been playing for _two days_?"

"Yes. And I thought you should know, most of the bathrooms are flooded."

"What did you do?"

The Master shrugged. "I get bored when you're not around."

"So you missed me?" the Doctor smirked.

The Master glared at him. "Of course not! I just require a blundering idiot like you to keep me amused."

"Yeah, yeah." the Doctor rolled his eyes. "You missed me."

Choosing to drop the conversation, the Master asked, "Are you going to be on there for much longer?"

"Ah, hold on, just have to beat this highscore."

"Doctor."

"Mm, busy."

"DOCTOR!"

Deciding he'd had enough, the Master elbowed the other Time Lord as hard as he could, knocking the Doctor's hand off the controls for a minute. Nyan Cat collided with a broccoli and sped off the screen.

"ARGH! CURSE YOU!" the Doctor looked at the Master for the first time since he'd come in. "YOU MADE ME GET A GAME OVER!"

"Well, this is certainly a heinous crime that has fatal significance and should be put above the rest of the universe." the Master rolled his eyes, then started tugging the Doctor away from the gaming machine. "Come on, Doctor. Leave the pixelly cat thing alone. Let's go and find you a nice primitive civilisation to save, yeah?"

"Noooo!" the Doctor yelled, trying in vain to break free and return to the game, "I almost had 5,000 Nyans!"

The Master ignored the Doctor's pitiful sobbing and dragged him all the way back to the console room, where the Doctor sat in the pilot's chair and sulked for the rest of the day.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Please leave a review if you have time - I'll probably reply to it when my internet returns!

Also, on a rather random note, when the Master says 'The pixelly cat thing', I keep hearing it exactly like Mr. Finch/The boss of the Krillitanes said 'The shooty dog thing' in School Reunion xD


End file.
